We Help People Sammy!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean finds out that Sam not only didn't look for him but abandoned Kevin and gets angry. This will contain spanking so if you don't like that, don't read this.


Setting: Library at Men of Letters HQ

Reason: Negligence not taking care of Kevin

Implement: Paddle

Additional Character: Kevin Tran

(I twisted season eight to fit my story. Sorry!)

"But Cas, I feel like I'm invading their space. This is their home now. I shouldn't just pop in without them knowing I'm here."

"Kevin, they need to know you are safe and right now, this is the safest place I know. It's demon proof and Crowley doesn't know about it."

"Okay but can't you stick around and let them know I'm here?"

"I have something to take care of first. Then I'll find them and tell them."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and a nap. Hopefully you'll be done by the time I wake up."

"I will try to hurry. Don't leave for any reason do you understand Kevin?"

"Yes Cas."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean and Sam walked into the bunker that they now called home. Dean grabbed Sammy's arm and walked him straight into the Library there.

"How could you Sammy? Look for me, don't look for me, whatever I don't care. But Kevin, he was our responsibility! He's just a kid and up against demons and you just abandon him, hang him out to dry."

"Everybody was gone Dean. Jim, Caleb, Dad, Ellen, Jo, Bobby and you. There was nobody left for me to turn to so I just shut that part of me down. I couldn't deal with it!"

"You had nobody? Well what did Kevin have? He had YOU! You chose to abandon him and leave him with nobody! We don't even know if he's okay."

_Kevin heard his name and woke up. He tried to focus on what was happening but couldn't._

"I'm sorry. I just shut down."

"What if he's dead Sammy? What if Kevin's dead? It's on you if he is."

Sam got choked up at that.

"I wasn't thinking. I was left all alone."

_Kevin walked to towards the source of the noise, the library._

"Well, I'm sorry but that's an unacceptable answer. We help people that's what we do. I'm not letting you get away with this." Dean yelled taking off his belt.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Drop em and get over the table Sammy."

"Dean please. You haven't done this in a long time. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But Kevin is. Did he deserve to be abandoned by the only person left that knew about him?"

"No." Sammy said with tears running down his face.

"Then drop em and bend over the table."

Sam didn't say another word. He just popped the snap on his jeans, unzipped his fly and lowered his jeans and boxers to his knees. He bent his tall self over the table and grabbed on. Dean walked up behind him and asked,

"How long did you ignore him?"

"Over a year."

"Then you are getting 13. One for each month and one to never do this again."

Talking done, Dean raises the belt and brings it down with a loud crack and a small yelp from Sam.

_Kevin got to the entrance to the library and saw Sam bare assed getting licks from Dean's belt and turned and quietly walked away._

"Kevin didn't deserve to be ditched and forgotten!" Dean yelled cracking the belt down again and again.

Sam stayed in position accepting his punishment. He thought about his Dad and Bobby knew he would be getting it worse from either of them if they were still alive. His tears turned to cries which quickly became sobs.

"M'sorry Dean. I was just thinking about me being alone. I never thought about Kevin being alone too. M'sorry."

Dean had given the last three licks to Sam's sit spots and set the belt aside. He reached out and rubbed up and down Sammy's spine. Sam quieted after a few minutes and quickly fixed his jeans. Dean pulled him in for a hug and Sammy leaned into the embrace cherishing it. He had missed his brother.

"I'm really sorry Dean."

"We're done here Sammy. Just make sure when and if we find Kevin, you apologize to him."

"Kevin's here."

"Son of a bitch Cas. Announce yourself or something." Dean yelled.

"Dean, I'm here and so is Kevin. Is that better?"

"Not now, oh never mind. Where is Kevin?"

"I don't know."

"You just said he was here." Sam said.

"He is here. I left him here earlier."

"You mean he has been here?" Sam asked embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean was he here while Dean spanked you? The answer would be yes."

"Hi guys!" Kevin said, "Surprise."

Sam looked at the ground then at Kevin. He could tell by the look on Kevin's face he knew what happened.

"How much did you see?"

"I saw you get the second lick. Sorry"

Kevin apologizing to Sam brought him out of his embarrassment.

"No Kevin, it's me that's sorry. I'm so sorry I left you all alone. Dean gave me no less than I deserved."

"I understand Sam. I didn't like it but I really get it."

"Okay, welcome to our new home. Now that all of that is behind us and we have Kevin back, let's get back to the demon tablet."

Cas started laughing.

"What's so funny Cas." Dean asked.

"It just that it's more behind Sam than the rest of us."

They all laughed and got back to work!


End file.
